


The Ritz - Kinktober Day One  (Quefish)

by Blackrayvn



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Biting, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Licking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: Aziraphale plans a dinner at the Ritz.Though he has far more planned than just that.Quefish's prompts for Ineffable Kinktober - Thank you!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kinktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950499
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	The Ritz - Kinktober Day One  (Quefish)

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 1 - Licking and Biting

Aziraphale sat calmly, having used a small frivolous miracle to reserve a table at the Ritz, a slight smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. Patience was a virtue he held dear, but tonight, he was going to use it to benefit him. Crowley had the ability of temptation that he often used to cause mischief with the humans, and on more than one occasion, Aziraphale felt as though Crowley had touched him with that ability.

Nights that he was restless in his shop, not being able to sit and read, thoughts that were not innately angellic swarmed every once in a while, and when they did, Crowley usually showed up with that damned wicked grin that made Aziraphale want to grab him by his collar. Lord help him, but Crowley deserved a slam into a wall.

Looking at his pocket watch, he wondered where Crowley was, running late though that wasn't something he did. Demon or not, Crowley made sure he made it where he was going; getting there slightly early was his thing; he prided himself on it. Aziraphale sighed, adjusting his outfit, just changed somewhat, barely noticeable, but Aziraphale had plans. Sometimes it was okay to stick angellic in the closet for a while.

They were on their own side, they needed to make their own rules, and well, tonight, Aziraphale was planning on breaking a few. After beating everything, fooling Heaven, fooling Hell, and now well, how would they know what rules would be worth breaking if they didn't break some, right? Aziraphale grinned, answering his own question; damn right, he was going to break a few if that demon ever showed up.

Aziraphale sat back in his chair, waiting until he heard a slight commotion by where they usually sat. Aziraphale adjusted himself as he stood, walking over to Crowley; tapping him on the shoulder, Crowley turned surprised that Aziraphale was behind him. He knew he could smell him just didn't know from where.

"I took it upon myself to get us a slightly different table."

Aziraphale smiled, turned on his heel, and went back to the table; Crowley watched something different. Squinting behind his glasses, he watched as an angel walked away; he felt like he needed to follow. Without much thought, he did, sitting down across from Aziraphale, Crowley tilted his head looking at his angel.

"So, why the new table?"

"I figured our side, we needed a new table, the other as much as I love it, still had us on different sides. Let's erase that, shall we?"

Aziraphale smirked slightly, letting it pull at the corners of his mouth. Crowley did not miss that smirk; he saw it but couldn't quite read it; this was new. After six thousand and some odd years, his angel still could surprise him. Crowley adjusted in his seat; there was something different.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy whatever it was; the problem was he was starting to enjoy it more and more as time went by. Looking around to see if another demon was around, there was no one but humans and his angel.

"I ordered for us already, but I asked them to hold it till you arrived, and well, you've arrived. I'll be right back, just going to let them know."

"Alright, Angel."

Aziraphale smiled oh so innocently as he stood. Letting his fingers drag over the top of the table, barely brushing over the top of Crowley's knuckles, touching the top of his shoulder, never stopping, never looking as Crowley looked up, he just continued, and so did Crowleys stare.

"What the fuck is going on.."

Crowley mumbled under his breath, feeling as though it was getting warmer in the restaurant; he could really use a drink. As if a miracle was performed, Aziraphale was back with the glasses and pastries. Crowley smirked. That was more like it; Aziraphale and pastries were basically one and the same.

Aziraphale sat back down, not mentioning the touching he did on his way by Crowley, and neither did Crowley. He found himself rather preoccupied as Aziraphale rolled up his sleeves while watching Crowley; even with his shades on for a split second, it felt like Aziraphale saw through them.

Crowley swallowed, taking a long drink from his glass, eyes still watching an angel, slowly start to eat. This was a first; why did Aziraphale roll up his sleeves? Crowley found himself distracted by that fact. The only time Aziraphale ever did that was if he was doing something important; Crowley wasn't complaining but, he felt it again. What was it, whatever it was had Crowley starting to think thoughts he really shouldn't be?

Aziraphale picked up his fork, sliding it slowly through the slice of cake he had ordered. One of his favorites, Honey cake, drizzled with extra honey. Rarely did he have it, because Crowley once said it was messy because it dripped on Aziraphale's chin. There was more than one way to skin the snake; Crowley was definitely aware of what that desert was and why he said anything at all.

Crowley tried to make it seem as though he wasn't watching but oh how he was watching, every motion, every glance, he followed that fork from the plate to Aziraphale's mouth. Crowley blinked; he could have sworn that his angel made a noise with that. 

Aziraphale slowly pulled the fork back out of his mouth but not before opening his eyes and looking directly at Crowley. Holding him hostage for at least ten seconds, Crowley couldn't move; Aziraphale definitely was looking straight into his eyes and melting him from within. That look was as heated as Crowley had ever seen, ever. Crowley was internally shaking as he screamed at his own body to stay still.

As the fork left Aziraphale's mouth, that smirk played at the corners of his mouth as he licked his fork clean. Crowley needed to shift a bit, fucking all too-tight pants. Aziraphale slid his fork again into the cake, the honey drizzle dripping off his fork, bringing back to his lips again, he let the honey drip onto his tongue, sliding the fork into his mouth again.

Crowley could not look away anymore; another wave of something hit Crowley like a truck almost taking his breath from him. What the fuck was it, it was not only causing him to question his sanity, but it was also driving him out of his mind. This time he really watched Aziraphale as the fork slid out of his mouth, watched as that sinful tongue licked over the tines of the fork.

Crowley watched; it was all he could do right now. He watched Aziraphale slide his finger through the honey on the plate, eyes once again locking with Crowleys even though they were hidden. Ever so slowly slide his finger into his mouth, licking it off his fingers before closing his lips around his finger, sucking it off. Crowley caught that smirk this time, and also, as he saw the smirk, he felt whatever it was rolling over him.

Focusing on that feeling, he realized it was coming from Aziraphale; Crowley's eyes widened, trying to figure it out. Aziraphale was an angel, the temptation wasn't his thing, but how on earth did this happen? Did he learn it, their side? No, it couldn't be; he wasn't a demon.

Crowley waited for the next wave of whatever Aziraphale was doing; he knew it wasn't going to take much to make him get up and ravage the angel right here. Playing fire with a demon would never end well; it was what he was made of, but what was Aziraphale playing with.

One last bite of honeycake and Crowley knew he heard that quiet moan, more so than any other time. Crowley went to say something, blue eyes locked onto his as the next wave smacked into him. That was it, getting up, Aziraphale simply watched being the semblance of innocence, Crowley wasn't buying it.

Standing, Crowley walked around the table to Aziraphale, who couldn't help the smirk that played across lips that Crowley was about to devour with his own. Aziraphale didn't consider one thing: he was sitting was against a wall and had nowhere to go. Maybe he did know, he wasn't about to tell.

Crowley leaned down a hand on either side of the chair; Aziraphale looked up at Crowley, taking the fork he had in his hand, he licked it clean as Crowley stood there breathless. Slowly placing the fork back down, Aziraphale looked up, being braver than usual, he reached up without asking and took the glasses from Crowley's face.

Crowley didn't move. He waited for Aziraphale to stop playing so he could look at him; how and what was he doing?

"What are you doing, Aziraphale? This is playing with fire, you know that, yes?"

"Yes."

"Oh..."

Not quite the answer he was expecting but right now as another wave of something flowed off of Aziraphale it wrapped around Crowley, Luring him, feeling like the most wonderful of feelings, letting him feel things he most wanted, things he loved.

"What are you doing? How?"

"I am a being of love, Crowley, I just keep that in check, I didn't feel like tonight."

Crowley suddenly realized what was happening, and then as that fact hit him like a ton of bricks, he realized that Aziraphale knew what he was doing, clever angel, he thought. Though, wait if he was doing that with Crowley, did he want, he must, a dangerously lecherous grin spread across Crowley's face.

Crowley tilted Aziraphale's chin up with a single finger, expectant blue eyes looked at Crowley, letting him think he was waiting. Crowley pulled him into a kiss, one of many more he hoped. Aziraphale may have been a smidge shorter, but he was exceptionally strong; before Crowley could say anything, Aziraphale stood up carrying him with him, walking him directly into the wall behind him, pinning Crowley there.

The sudden disruption caused people to look in their direction; Crowley only noticed for a split second before moving. A snap later and the humans forgot they were there, not only that but they couldn't be seen. Crowley touched Aziraphale, as the kiss deepened, wave after wave of love flowed off of his angel pummeling him.

There was a difference between love and lust, both ending in the same thing between couples; Crowley could cause lust, Aziraphale went beyond that, bringing love into the picture, love, want, need, and right now, Crowley needed Aziraphale.

Very unangelically, Aziraphale kissed Crowley; filthy would have been a better word. This was far more than Crowley expected of his fussy angel; there was another side to Aziraphale that he rarely, if ever showed, that was a warrior. If that was what Crowley was going to get, then he was perfectly happy with that.

Somehow the Ritz seemed appropriate, with another snap time stopped because Crowley was going to join in; as much as Aziraphale was giving, Crowley wanted to give back. A knee slid between Crowley's legs, Aziraphale ground against Crowley, imagining this was one thing feeling Aziraphale against him was another.

Crowley couldn't stop the moan that left his mouth; Aziraphale had dragged it from somewhere, everywhere Crowley touched seemed to tingle with divinity. Aziraphale kept him pinned to the wall lifting his hands over his head, biting his neck, licking over the worried flesh that would surely leave a mark.

It occurred to Crowley that Aziraphale was claiming him as his; it was old, ancient, but it was something from before, and Crowley wanted it. The next bite took Crowley's breath away; he felt Aziraphale's teeth bite him between his neck and his collarbone. It was deliciously painful; Crowley hoped for more.

Crowley licked over his teeth, feeling his fangs slowly become more prevalent. Aziraphale pulled back, looking at Crowley, he saw the faint appearance of the scales that he found so beautiful shimmering over the delicate parts of Crowley's skin. Aziraphale went to kiss him again only to have a serpentine demon somehow drop him to the floor.

Straddling Aziraphale was something he had often thought about, claiming him was something else altogether. Crowley kissed up Aziraphale's neck, slowly tasting him as he let his tongue lick over areas he had always wanted to feel with his tongue. Deciding on where he would bite Aziraphale, Aziraphale tilted his head back, opening his neck for Crowley; he wanted this.

A low growl left Crowley, the need to claim what was his, to leave his bite was well ingrained in him. Aziraphale gasped, feeling Crowley's fangs dig into his flesh, feeling the skin give as they broke the surface. Aziraphale tried to catch his breath, but this was too far gone; there was no going back. Aziraphale wanted the mark wanted to see it, touch it, and feel where Crowley had bit into him.

As Crowley heard the hitched breathing of his angel, he bit once more, and with a snap, they were no more


End file.
